1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer system with an operating system secure scheduler and, more particularly to a single system that is capable of hosting secure and non-secure applications while maintaining the secure environment through a scheduler that determines the applications that can run, the devices that can be accessed, etc. based on the security mode of the system
2. Description of the Related Art
Today many individuals are required to perform secure work and use secure applications and perform non-secure work using non-secure applications, such as email. It is conventional wisdom that it is not possible to combine a secure system and a non-secure system in a single computing platform. The typical solution is to provide two separate systems, a secure system and a non-secure system. When an individual is performing non-secure work the non-secure system is used. To perform secure work, the user must log off of the non-secure system, physically move to the secure system and log into the secure system. Such dual systems are difficult to maintain, increase administrative overhead and result in reduced productivity for the individuals involved.
What is needed is a system that allows both types of applications to safely and securely co-exist on the same platform.